


One Last Arguement

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BillDipper fic using two prompts from the "My Fucked Up OTP" Tumblr page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Arguement

“-Does it look like I care about Stanford?!”  
“No! And that just proves that you could try a bit harder!!”  
“It wasn't even that bad! Kid, you're just over reacting as usual!”  
“You-almost-set-fire-to-the-Mystery-Shack-again-damn it enough is enough!!!”  
Bill and Dipper were fighting again. It had been three years since Gideon imprisoned  
Bill in a human body and he had started to live in Gravity Falls. And nearly two years since Dipper and he had begun seeing each other. The two bickered constantly but it had never been this bad. Each argument that had been building up over the months had riled the two up more than it had ever and Dipper and Bill were just about to lose it. Grunkle Stan and Mabel were out shopping and the couple was in the kitchen preparing a late lunch when their latest skirmish came up and distracted them.  
“No-you know what Pinetree? What Ive had enough of is that you still don't trust me! Hey-”  
Bill grabbed Dippers head and made the younger males eyes focus on himself.  
“-you aren't even listening! What? Are you afraid Ill kill you? Is that what this is? Are you still so fucking paranoid that I'm going to do something to you-”  
He picked up a kitchen knife.  
“Oh look at me! My name is Bill Cipher and I have no impulse control so I'm going to go ahead and stab the only person who I thought trusted me in the face! What a brilliant and not at all stupid idea!”  
“I have the right not to trust you!”  
Dipper yelled back, his eyes growing slightly wet, as the fight continued.  
“I-You’re still a demon at heart! A sick, twisted, sadistic waste of life that just so happened to attach itself to me! I didn't ask for this…”  
Finally reaching his breaking point he turned to leave.  
“Oh yeah right I’m a monster! Never mind the fact that I have had the power now for three years now to kill all of you-easily-and I have done nothing of the sort! Ha! You're right! Im still a fucking demon! One who does horrible impulsive things like this-!”  
Bill thrust knife he had been holding forward and through dippers turned back, and watched in horror as a crimson stain made it way from the center of the wound, around the surrounding orange cloth.  
“Holy shit”  
Bill whispered as Dipper dropped to the ground.  
“Holy shit. Pinetree..”  
The former demon dropped to his knees beside the boy, once again making his head face up towards him. Slightly wheezing, Dipper looked up and into the now very moist golden eyes of his date.  
“Hey dorito head, why are you crying?”  
He muttered, smiling in spite of his current state. Bill was in shock and was gingerly fingering the knife pointing through Dippers chest.  
“Hey-my eyes are up here asshole!”  
Bill laughed, he liked it when Pinetree told a joke. He liked a lot of things about him actually. His hair, his hat, his curiosity, the way he put up with a butt like Bill-even after all he had done to hinder his explorations. He always stayed with him. Bill hadn't even noticed that he was crying until the boy below him told him to stop before he drowned.  
“Pinetree I'm so sorry-”  
Bill choked out, before a sob forced its way through his lips.  
“Hey.. Its ok its ok! If you hadn't, my nosey nature along with the monsters of Gravity Falls would have killed me instead! sooner or later...”  
Dipper. Always much more optimistic than he could imagine. Bill tried to speak but it seemed that his voice just wouldn't carry.  
“Ill see you around.”  
Dipper grinned, looking into the blonde's eyes, who could only force a smile back along with a nod of agreement. Seven minutes later Dippers eyes went blank, and Bill Cipher broke down crying on the Pines family kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry that this isn't very good... And I'm sorry about the poor grammar/spelling and how everyone is a bit ooc. But I hope that you enjoyed this regardless! Its my first time posing here so if I messed anything up please tell me!


End file.
